Shisui Uchiha last night
by masterfanfic
Summary: Resumen: Pareja- Itachi x Shisui. La historia jamás contada, las últimas horas de Shisui Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fanfic, me fue lanzado como un reto... la verdad he escrito pocas cosas de ética erótica... sean buenos es mi primer fic yaoi...

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto-san... pero si la historia... no al plagio TwT

Advertencia: Yaoi explicito, contiene lemmon ( sexo explicito) as´como palabras groseras y cosas que pueden herir su sensibilidad, es su responsabilidad si lo leen...

Resumen: Pareja- Itachi x Shisui. La historia jamás contada, las últimas horas de Shisui Uchiha ^^

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que describiera como se sentía en aquel momento, él aún siendo un genio, no tendría palabras para expresar aquel amasijo de sentimientos que poco a poco le carcomía por dentro. Su frustración no tenía límites al igual que la ambición de aquellos que él consideraba su familia. Familia… ahora esta palabra le parecía tan vacía…

Había estado entrenando incansablemente estos últimos días, para así cansar su cuerpo y poder dormir, cosa que le parecía un sueño, ¿Irónico verdad?. Pero incluso así no conseguía su objetivo, puesto al dolor físico que le daba tanta actividad, se le sumaba esos sentimientos contrariados, que destrozaba, aun mas si podía su estado mental, si seguía así, se volvería loco.

* * *

Abandonó la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió a paso lento hacía su habitación en el segundo piso. Después fue al bañó se ducho para quitar todo el resto de sudor que tenia su escultural cuerpo y se metió en la bañera. Esto parecía relajarle, pero, de un momento a otro, escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño:

- ¡ Nii-saaaan!- acto seguido una columna de agua se alzó en la bañera, mojando en gran parte el baño .

- ¿Ototo-baka… se puede saber que haces?- preguntó un aturdido Itachi. Entonces una cabecita salió del agua.

- Oka-san me dijo que te estabas bañanando… - se giró y miró intensamente con aquellos inocentes ojos azabaches- ¿puedo bañarme contigo?- inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya estás dentro…- refunfuñó resignado el mayor. En eso, sonó la puerta del baño.-¿si?- preguntó con un tono de leve, véase la ironía, de enojo.

- Lo siento Itachi, no he llegado a tiempo.- se disculpaba su madre.

- No pasa nada tranquila.- fingió la voz.

- Tu padre y yo nos vamos a casa de mi prima, mañana al medio día estaremos aquí. Así que te dejo al cargo.

- De acuerdo.- se resignó.

- Tenéis comida en la nevera. Adiós, os quiero.- así se alejó del lugar.

- Y nosotros…- dijo Sasuke algo triste. Itachi lo notó, pero hizo caso omiso.

* * *

Los dos habían cenado. Todo el día había estado nublado y de un momento a otro se escuchó un ensordecedor estruendo que asustó a los dos hermanos, que se encontraban camino a sus respectivos dormitorios. Una tormenta les vigilaba. Sabía que Sasuke le tenía pavor. Con paso firme se acercó al pequeño y se puso a su altura:

- Debes calmarte, no tienes por que temer a las tormentas. -El menor iba a protestar pero…- No sabes mentir…- decía en un tono tranquilo- Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez…

- ¿Tu también…?- preguntó extrañado mientras acariciaba la mejilla en un acto reconfortante.

- Hm- emitió mientras mostraba la sonrisa mas tierna y sincera que jamás había mostrado.- Pero si alguien lo comparte con nosotros, el miedo no es tanto…

Sasuke no lo sabía, ero ese gesto, llegó a lo más profundo de Itachi, llenando a su vez un profundo vacío, que él desconocía, aliviando cualquier herida, quedando grabado a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

La tarea que le fue encomiada, no era facil y el lo sabía. Matar a todo su Clan, a excepción de su hermano. No es que él tubiese miedo, pero no había nadie tan temerario como para luchar con los guardias de elite de la policia de Konoha solo. Así que pensó que debería proporcionarse un aliado, con su mismo poder, conocia perfectamente a esa persona.

Se conocieron cuando él tenía ocho años. En secreto, fue su maestro durante todo este tiempo, el único que podía controlar esa situación, el único que no podía vacilar durante la misma, el único lo bastante valiente o despiadado como para matar a alguien de su sangre para fines propios, el que empezó la macabra tradición, Uchiha Madara.

Así lo hizo, los dos se reunieron y llegaron a un acuerdo. El primer eslavon que caeria, muy a su pesar, seria Shisui Uchiha. Itachi, se había dado cuenta de que le estaba vigilando hacia un tiempo, desde que entro en los AMBU:

- Supongo…- habló con voz profunda, mientras bebía un poco de sake, el patriarca del Clan- que tu te encargaras de Shisui…- acto seguido entornó sus orbes hacía las del azabache que estaban ocultas por los mechones de su cabello. Este no respondió, el tiempo pasó, Itachi levantó su copa, bebió un largo sorbo, con voz tétrica y el sharingan activado dijo.

- Él debe ser el primero en caer…- hizo una pausa- no podemos dejar que le diga nada al Clan.

- ¿Y cuando será eso?...- preguntó Madara medio divertido.

- Pronto.- contestó fríamente.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?... tu mejor que nadie, sabes de su habilidad.- remarcó, volvió a beber.

- Lo sé y por eso, yo me encargaré de él… además no es la única intención que tengo. Al fin y al cabo soy un Uchiha…- dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- masculló con enfado, pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

- El Magekyo Sharingan, por supuesto…- respondió mientras una sádica sonrisa se escurría en su mejilla.

- Ya veo…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el relato... decidí dejarlo aquí para mayor suspense... Denme sus opiniones, quejas preguntas y totamtazos en general, les contestaré gustosa... nos leemos pronto

Un abrazo ^^ Erza232


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno este fanfic, me fue lanzado como un reto... la verdad he escrito pocas cosas de ética erótica... sean buenos es mi primer fic yaoi...**

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto-san... pero si la historia... no al plagio TwT**

**Advertencia: Yaoi explicito, contiene lemmon ( sexo explicito) así como palabras groseras y cosas que pueden herir su sensibilidad, es su responsabilidad si lo leen...**

**Resumen: Pareja- Itachi x Shisui. La historia jamás contada, las últimas horas de Shisui Uchiha ^^**

* * *

Acababa de llegar de una misión, no había sido muy pesada, en cierto modo, era lo mejor para él.

Esa misma noche, estaba prevista la última reunión antes del gran golpe, a la cual debería asistir, pero sin embargo pensó que podría ser su mejor carta. Estaba prevista a media noche en la sala secreta debajo del séptimo tatami.

Se dirigió al templo, escondió su chakra y esperó pacientemente a sentir la presencia de Shisui. El tiempo pasaba y uno tras otro los miembros llegaban.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que el estaba mas o menos a un kilómetro hacia el nor-este, pero había algo extraño, su energía era débil, y tampoco se movía. Así que fue a su encuentro.

Cuando llego al lugar, vio a Shisui, recostado bajo un árbol, en actitud pasiva, mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el río. A su lado tenia lo que parecía una manta enrollada. De repente, escucho la voz del ninja:

- ¿ Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?- pregunto tranquilo, Itachi avanzó hasta ponerse frente a frente.

- ¿No vas a ir a la reunión?.- inquirió.

- No.- respondió cortante- No juguemos mas, ya se lo que quieres.

- Y…- vaciló- según tu… ¿Que quiero?.

- Mi muerte- soltó fríamente- Ya he descubierto que eres un doble agente, pero dime, que es mas importante para ti que el Clan o tu propia vida…

- Sasuke…- susurró. Entonces se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- Lo suponía…- respondió- Mira, para mi, tu eres como un hermano y Sasuke también y…- prenso lo que iba a decir- por eso voy a ayudarte…

- ¿Pero?- Itachi se sorprendió- si ya lo sabes todo… ¿Por qué ayudarme, sabes que tu debes morir?...

- Lo se.- dijo tranquilo.

- Kuso…- respiró hondo- ha sido ella, ¿verdad?... mi madre lo sabe… lo ha visto.

- Si… pero será mejor que ella no se entere de que lo sabes.- hubo una pausa- Itachi, se que esto, para una persona como tu, va a ser un infierno… pero entiéndelo nuestro clan esta maldito, ahora que puedes acabar con el no dudes. Y ahí es donde voy a ayudarte, te someteré bajo mi jutsu… Acércate Aniki.- habló solemne. Entonces puso sus manos a los lados de la cara del menor, juntó sus frentes y activó el Sharingan- Kai…- dijo tranquilamente.

Así fue como se activó el jutsu y el cerebro de Itachi recibió la orden de eliminar al Clan, a excepción de su hermano.

* * *

Cuando el proceso hubo acabado, las orbes del Akatsuki se abrieron lentamente. Enfrente suyo, estaba Shisui, meditando, completamente relajado, preparándose para asumir su muerte, pensó tristemente el joven. En eso se levantó con algo de esfuerzo. Sorpresivamente, su amigo abrió los ojos y lanzó un kunai que pasó de largo, muy cerca de su mejilla izquierda, despertándole de golpe:

- Ya está despierto, ya puedes salir…- dijo con voz molesta. De detrás de unos matorrales, salió una figura que fue reconocida al instante por el muchacho, que quedó muy sorprendido.

- Vaya, la verdad es que no sabía que me habías descubierto…- dijo en tono jovial mientras se paraba entre los dos shinobis.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si tu chakra es tan siniestro…?- respondió sarcástico. En eso el sharingan de madara se activó, colocándose detrás de Shisui

- Deberías controlar mejor tu lenguaje chico…- sorprendidos por la velocidad ninguno de los dos articulo gesto hasta que madara siguió- Itachi…- siguió con voz fría- pensaba que ya lo habrías matado, y en cambio te encuentro durmiendo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Itachi con tono despectivo.

- Vengo a cumplir tu trabajo, ya que tu no lo haces…- respondió en el mismo tono. El mediano entendió a lo que se referían, desenfundó un kunai y viró dispuesto a rebanar el cuello del que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Pero él no contaba que Madara usaría su sharingan para inmovilizarle.

- ¡¿Pero que?- preguntó alterado. Entornó sus orbes hacía su aniki, que estaba en las mismas condiciones y mostraba su fruncido ceño.

- Madara…- habló Itachi- eso no fue lo que acordamos…

- Lo sé…- así este apresó el cuerpo de Shisui, hacía el suyo propio, con la cara mirando hacía el otro, cogió el rostro de este i lo hecho hacía un lado quedando su cuello expuesto.

- No te atrevas a tocarle…- amenazó con tétrica voz. Madara lo miró divertido y una fugaz idea cruzó su cabeza, cosa que hizo que levantase la máscara y sonriese cínicamente.

- Vaya Itachi-kun- remarcó lo ultimo- yo no sabía que andases por esa vereda… ja ja ja…- haciendo que la frustración del moreno fuese en aumento- entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si yo probase algo…?- su lengua fue restregada por el cuello de Shisui, el cual se encogió ante el gesto.

- ¡Maldito pervertido, suéltale!- gritó fuera de sí.

- Tranquilo muchacho…- entonces sacó una aguja inyectable y la clavo en el hombro del joven, que soltó un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Qué es eso…?.

- Un incentivo…- respondió divertido, mientras dejaba que el cuerpo del otro cayese pesadamente al suelo. El cual a tocar suelo empezó a respirar aceleradamente, mientras aparecía en sus mejillas un apreciable sonrojo.

- Explícate…- exigió.

- Una toxina… lo matará, lentamente, pero digamos que… tiene unos efectos segundarios- entonces Itachi se sintió libre del jutsu- muy interesantes… ja ja ja cuando acabes el trabajo, búscame.- así el de la máscara salió de escena.

Itachi se dirigió hacía su amigo y lo levantó recostándolo en si mismo:

Shisui…- susurró mientras el otro abría los ojos.- ¿Estás bien, estás ardiendo?.- dijo al darse cuenta de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Me- me siento raro…- contestó entrecortadamente. El menor frunció el ceño, lo cargó hacía la manta, lo enrollo en ella, se lo ató a la cintura y se encaminó a uno de los refugios secretos del clan.

* * *

Una vez dentro de una de las habitaciones, Itachi fue a buscar todo lo necesario para cuidarle. Entró a la cocina, abrió la maneta del fregadero, pero para su sorpresa solo salía agua caliente. Tras maldecir a la caldera varias veces, abrió el congelador y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba y a demás un extra. Fue otra vez a la habitación donde estaba el enfermo. Cogió un paño, metió un par de cubitos de hielo en él, doblándolo después y estrujándolos, para finalmente ponerlos sobre la frente ajena. Repitió el proceso varias veces, pero la mejora era mínima. Entonces pensó en algo, un poco drástico, pero no tenía otra opción.

Destapó el cuerpo, lo apoyó contra el respaldo y le quitó las prendas superiores, quedando el torso de este al descubierto. Se posicionó a gatas sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, apoyándose en l a cama. Entonces cogió un cubito entre sus dedos y comenzó a restregarlo con suavidad, por la cara de Shisui, que estaba dormido, entonces, vio como una gota de hielo, perfilaba la mejilla del muchacho y caía suavemente, mezclándose con el sudor:

- Itachi..- susurró aún adormilado. En eso entreabrió los ojos.- ¿Dónde estamos?.

- En el refugio de la otra vez…- dio casi inaudible, pues estaba concentrado en su tarea.

- Ah…- así llevó su mano al pecho, haciendo que el menor marcase su expresión- mi pecho…- subió el tono- arde…- añadió sibilino.

- Es el maldito veneno.- respondió. De repente Shisui se enderezó en la cama, cogió el mentón del moreno con una mano- ¿Shisui?- preguntó. El otro se lo acercó más, lo miró directo a los ojos. Después lo abrazó, quedando aún Itachi a cuatro.

- Tienes…- pidió con la voz ronca- que ayudarme… ya no aguanto más, Aniki.

- ¿A que te re-?- pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Shisui, con su mano libre hizo presión en la cintura del menor, bajando su trasero, cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Entonces, abriendo los ojos como platos, Itachi entendió a que se refería, por que el bulto que sentía bajo sí, no era precisamente una rodilla.

Se había quedado de piedra. Estaba tan nervioso, que apenas si sentía el corazón:

- Itachi…- susurró, muy cerca de su oído, pero aunque el tono que usó fue más que sugerente, el otro no se movió- Aniki…- volvió a susurrar, mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del moreno.

Así se quedaron un par de minutos, pero Itachi seguía sin reaccionar, entonces Shisui, beso casi imperceptiblemente su cuello, una vez, dos… fue subiendo hasta llegar al punto justo detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, así, puedo sentir el leve estremecimiento por parte del menor. Entonces fue cuando el azabache despertó de su letargo. ¡Pero su maldito cuerpo, no quería moverse!. Sabía que eso estaba mal, eran amigos, muy buenos amigos como hermanos… no podía seguir adelante… Shisui aprovechó para colar una de sus manos y adentrarla en la camisa ajena, para acariciarle la espalda. Pero la realidad le abofeteó en toda la cara, su amigo, su hermano mayor, estaba apunto de morir. El era un hombre de ley, un hombre justo. Y un pensamiento surcó su mente: ¿Sería esta su última petición?. Si era así, no podía negársela, no a él. Aunque fuese un acto incestuoso, aunque estuviese mal… pero, ¿de verdad pensaba eso?.

Shisui se despegó de él sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, quería ver sus ojos. Aquellos ojos negros como la misma noche, imperturbables, retadores, pero sobre todo tan atrayentes. Itachi mantenía su mirada baja, oculta tras la cortina negra que suponía su flequillo, el otro al ver que el primero no se quejaba, se tomó la libertad de quitarle la camisa, le sorprendió que él le ayudase, después le miró directamente. El mayor, puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y besando su frente le dijo:

- No se por que te he dicho que me ayudes…- espetó con agonía- tu no eres como yo… No voy a obligarte a hacer nada… gracias de todos modos.- se resignó. Pegó sus rostros y lo besó delicadamente, entremezclando en el acto, sensaciones tales como amistad, admiración, melancolía. Demasiado complicada para descifrar.

- Nii-san…- pero Shisui sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, obligando a separarse de él, se llevó la mano al mismo y gimió de dolor. Itachi lo notó- ¿Estas bien…?- él asintió- Maldito Madara…- gruñó. La rabia aumentó dentro de sí.

- No sabes…- sorprendió- como me gustaría poder vengarme de ese cabrón…

Tengo una idea…- dijo con voz macabra. El otro asintió para que se lo contase, Itachi se acercó a su oído y se lo susurró, quedando los ojos de Shisui abiertos en demasía.- ¿Qué te parece?.

- Eres un sádico…- se burló- pero yo también quiero participar…- la idea que había sugerido el menor, la había excitado aún más.

- Lo que es él, no tiene nombre… - dijo con decisión, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, él comenzó a temblar de pura ira.

- ¿Itachi, que ocurre?.- susurró mientras levantaba su cara. Sus ojos, hasta ahora imperturbables, estaban llenos de ira… algo que sinceramente le pareció irónico.

- Pásamela.- pidió, haciendo un geto direccional, hacía la botella de whisky que había sobre la mesilla, este accedió. Itachi la cogió, la miró y la volvió a mirar entre sus manos, comenzó a destaparla, cuando por fin lo consiguió, esta estuvo a punto de caer debido al temblor de sus manos, pero Shisui la cogió antes. Itachi bebió un trago- Arg..- se quejó- esta caliente.

- ¿Qué esperabas?- obvió.

Entonces una de las manos del shinobi con coleta, llegó un cubito de hielo, que fue introducido en su boca, lentamente, mientras su compañero lo seguía con la mirada, sin perder detalle. Lo masticó, volvió a tomar la botella y dio un trago, largo, dejándola a medias. Alzó su cabeza, para que el otro no viese el ligero sonrojo que llegó a sus mejillas. Tragó el liquido, Shisui pudo ver como la nuez del menor, se movía hacía atrás y volvía a su sitio, en un movimiento que le pareció de lo más provocativo. Este hubiese vuelto a repetir la acción si no fuese por la voz del mayor que lo sacó de su mundo:

- ¿Qué…- otro hielo viajó a su boca- piensas beber tu solo, o que?.- refunfuñó. Entonces, el menor, lo miró directo a los ojos, masticó de nuevo el hielo, acercó la botella a sus labios y dio un sorbo mas corto.

Esto desconcertó del todo al otro. Lentamente se acercó a su compañero, en un ahora, rápido movimiento, cogió su cabeza con la mano derecha, con la otra sujetaba la botella, rozó sus labios un par de veces. Como vio que no obtenía respuesta, mordió el labio haciendo que Shisui abriese su boca, para gemir, pero este nunca salió, puesto quedó ahogado por el alcohol y la lengua del menor. Shisui tragó todo, incluido el hielo. Itachi se separó de él. Notando el primero que el otro estaba sonrojado y lo miraba, se armó de valor y preguntó:

- Itachi… ¿estás borracho?.- alzando una ceja.

- Tu que crees…- preguntó.- Acabo de darte el beso del siglo- dijo soberbio- considerarte afortunado.- por ultimo sonrió prepotente.

- ¿Pero que dices…- continuó el otro en el mismo tono- eso… el beso del siglo?.... aún tienes que aprender mucho Aniki.- respondió burlescamente.- Con eso, no vas a conquistar a nadie.- Entonces se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con deseo, pasión y mucha lujuria.

- Tal vez,- hizo una pausa- es que tu boca, no es el sitio adecuado para besarte.- en eso se lanzó a por su cuello. Primero lo besó ligeramente, después su lengua hizo acto de presencia, mientras subía hacía su oreja, haciendo hincapié en el lóbulo, mordiéndolo. Entre que Shisui, respiraba contra su oreja y acariciaba su espalda, con caricias no tan suaves, viendo que no le disgustaban, decidió hacer más presión, al contrario, a juzgar por el escalofrío que tubo Itachi, al pasar cerca de sus costillas, vio claramente que no le desagradaba:

- Vaya, parece que aprendes rápido…- afirmó- pero…- decía entrecortadamente, mientras el menor se desplazaba hacía la parte delantera de su cuello- no tienes por que hacerlo ah…- gimió al sentir como Itachi le había atrapado la nuez con sus dientes.

- ¿Recuerdas…- hablaba con dificultad ya que estaba muy metido en su trabajo- la primera vez que bebimos juntos?.- el otro asintió- Pues estamos en las mismas, sabes que a mi el alcohol me sube bastante, y también sabes como reacciona mi cuerpo.- explicó sonrojándose de nuevo. Itachi agarró una de las manos de su compañero mientras le besaba ferozmente, dirigiéndola a sus partes nobles. No hizo falta más explicación.

- Pues eso…- decía con tono sensual, mientras cambiaban de posición- debe arreglarse.- Después de hacer sonreír por la ironía del comentario al menor, empezó a besar su cuello, especialmente esa zona que sabía le encantaba, soltando este un imperceptible suspiro, más largo de lo normal. Iba bajando lentamente dejando rastros de marcas y besos húmedos por allí donde pasaba. Llegó a los pectorales del menor, se detuvo ahí.

* * *

**Si si lo sé soy muy mala por dejarlo aqui, pero vereis no tengo tiempo de mas... U.u i a demás mi inspiracion se esfuma de vez en cuando XD**

**Bueno gracias chicas por las reviws... si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia vere que puedo hacer**

**Un abrazo... Erza232**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este fanfic, me fue lanzado como un reto... la verdad he escrito pocas cosas de ética erótica... sean buenos es mi primer fic yaoi...

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto-san... pero si la historia... no al plagio TwT

Advertencia: Yaoi explicito, contiene lemmon ( sexo explicito) as´como palabras groseras y cosas que pueden herir su sensibilidad, es su responsabilidad si lo leen...

Resumen: Pareja- Itachi x Shisui. La historia jamás contada, las últimas horas de Shisui Uchiha ^^ ( les dejo un trozo antes para que se pongan en situacion )

* * *

...

Entonces repitió el gesto en el otro, mientras lamía este. Lento, el hielo se derritió mientras Itachi fue bajando hasta llegar a las prendas de ropa que aun le quedaban al otro, llevándoselas todas en un fugaz movimiento, así fue como Shisui quedó desnudo ante él. Y sin nada más que decir, continuó con su labor, mientras Shisui luchaba por contenerse.

Lo miró a los ojos, los tenía cerrados, no quedaba duda de que estaba disfrutando. Se dedicó a besar su bajo vientre, lentamente como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo y dejó que sus manos envolviesen aquella zona, delicadamente, sumiéndolo en un vaivén casi hipnótico, acompasado. La respiración del mayor, estaba acelerada, por la experiencia, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, el menor se detuvo, recibiendo de parte del otro un bufido de protesta.

El mayor, se sentó sobre la cama, estando Itachi en igual posición, y sin saber como, le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba. Después dirigió su mano al miembro del menor, masajeándolo de manera tortuosamente lenta, como castigo al no dejarle gozar.

- Ah…- gimió el menor, ese ritmo era desesperante, demasiado desesperante, mientras entre abría los ojos, producto de la sensación, cogió a su Aniki de los lados de la cabeza, para besarlo en profundidad, procediendo a desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer sobre la cama, aun masajeando su virilidad. Agarró la de este y la suya propia y comenzó a tratarlas conjuntamente, con la ayuda de las manos del mayor.

Placer… no podía definirse de otro modo… aquella sensación era puro placer, pero como todo eso tiene su limite, el suyo… legar a un clímax, … prueba de ello, el líquido que manchaba sus estómagos.

Itachi dejó caer su peso sobre su Aniki, mientras intentaban regularizar su respiración. En eso, el mayor, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de este, mientras, empezaba a morder su clavícula. Teniéndolo sumiso, por el cansancio, no le costo muco virar los cuerpos. El menor se sorprendió por este acto. El otro lo miraba desde arriba, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado. Volvió a besarlo. Shisui introdujo sus dedos en su propia boca, lamiéndolos, humedeciéndolos, para lubricarlos:

- A-aniki…- susurró confuso Itachi.

- Para mi…- decía entrecortado, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una mirada muy decidida- eso no es suficiente Después introdujo dos dedos en su propia cavidad, dejando salir un profundo gemido, haciendo que al tiempo, el menor abriese sus orbes si poder creérselo todavía. Comenzó a hacerlos rodar, lentamente, preparándose. – Ah…- Itachi no pudo evitar pensar:

- Es que a caso él …- movió la cabeza enérgicamente, aun no lo creía- Ku…- gimió al ver como sin previo aviso el mayor lamió su miembro con impaciencia, mientras se auto-penetraba con sus dedos. Nunca creyó, ver a su aniki de ese modo.

Shisui dirigió dejo de prepararse, para coger los hombros de un desconcertado Itachi, y dirigiendo el miembro de este hacia su cavidad, se penetro de una, soltando de camino, el primer gran gemido de la noche.

El menor por su parte, solo pudo que aferrarse a él, con toda su fuerza, si no, de lo contrario, temía caerse de la cama, y… cabe destacar, que estaban sentados. Cuando Shisui sintió que ya era el momento, empezó a cabalgar sobre su aniki, lentamente. Al querer incentivar el ritmo, y ser mas alto de que Itachi, tubo que agarrarse a la cabeza y cuello del menor, y así seguir con la tarea. Era absolutamente delicioso… pero sin embargo, no todo lo placentero que pudo haber sido, así, Shisui, se dejo caer hacia atrás, arrastrando al otro consigo.

Quedando las piernas de Shisui subidas y cruzadas en la espalda de Itachi, estando cara a cara, así pudieron besarse, mientras sentían que el fin estaba cerca. Solo un par de envestidas mas y los dos llegaron al clímax. Shisui bajo las piernas, aun con el miembro del menor dentro de si y sin dejar de abrazarlo. Cuando ya toda la tensión había acabado, el mayor le soltó e Itachi, se dejo caer sobre aquella cama. Sentía algo muy raro, era mezcla, entre dolor, por la perdida de un ser querido que estaba próxima y algo que nunca antes había sentido, era una sensación como de amargo alivio. Al fin y al cabo, sabia que su aniki estaba próximo a morir, pero no podía creerlo aun.

Tampoco podía verlo a al cara, así que rodó hacia el otro lado, quedando de espalda a su aniki. Entonces fue cuando sintió, un aliento bastante calido en la nuca y unos brazos, pasar por su cintura, seguido de la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Shisui pegado a su espalda, le estaba abrazando:

- Itachi…- decía con voz cansada, mientras el aliento de el, chocaba en nuca ajena- arigatou.- ahí dejo de sentir el corazón del mayor, latir, para siempre. Mientras Shisui exhalaba por ultima vez, solo pudo girarse y abrazarlo tan fuerte como dio su cuerpo.

Tiempo después, Itachi apareció sobre el puente de la hoja, con el cadáver en sus manos, se poso sobre la barandilla y sin previo aviso dejo caer el cuerpo del otro al agua, ni siquiera hizo ruido, nada. Pero hubo algo que extraño al joven Uchiha, llevo su mano derecha a la altura del pómulo del mismo lado y la toco, después dirigió su mirada a la misma… estaba llorando, pero no algo normal, si no sangre… la suya, la del clan, la de su hermano… y sobre esta hizo un juramento, la muerte de su mejor amigo no seria en vano y con una suave brisa… meciendo cabellos tan oscuros como la misma noche, todo acabo.

* * *

Bien pues aqui acaba este fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdon si no salio como esperaban pero es mi primer lemmon y tambien el primer yaoi ^^... dejenme alguna reviw pliz ... gracias por leer... cuidense

Erza232


End file.
